The Nebular Starship Restaurant and Bar
by BowtiesDeerstalkers
Summary: The Doctor takes River to dinner, but with these two, will anything be normal? (The answer is no) River x Eleven FOR THE WIN! My first story on this site! Hope you like it! :3 (Rated T just in case) SORRY If my chapters are very short. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first story and I wrote it before I got my account so this is the complete story. I may have used some quotes from the series, but...nothing. I just did.

I don't own Doctor Who. Although I wish I did. :P

 **This chapter is a bit slow, but the later chapters are VERY STRESSFUL.** I know because I gave to to my friend to read at school and she was panicking because I left it at a cliffhanger. I won't be so cruel to you kind readers. :3

* * *

River sat on her bed in her cell, reading through her diary, often grinning and remembering past adventures. As she was flicking through the pages, she was disturbed by a man outside her cell, one of the guards. "Doctor Song," he began firmly, "A letter." She put down her diary and looked up, curious. She stood up and took the letter from him. It was in a crimson red envelope, and had small flowers embossed into the paper. She carefully opened the letter. She opened it up and read:

 _Dear Dr. Song,_

 _I would be delighted if you could join me for dinner_

 _at the Nebula Starship Restaurant & Bar_

 _on the 19_ _th_ _Of June, 3409._

 _I'll pick you up, be ready to leave…quickly!_

 _Love, yours truly_

 _-The Doctor xx_

She smiled wide, she had missed the Doctor, she hadn't seen him for ages. It was also a great excuse to get out of the Stormcage for a while. She folded up the letter, sliding it into the envelope. "Thank you." She said, turning to look at the guard. He nodded and walked away.

River stood up and opened a trunk at the end of her bed. She took out a crimson red dress, which matched the envelope. It was sleeveless and went down to just above her ankles. It had frills across it and at the bottom. She held it up and smiled. She laid it down on her bed. She took out a small black sparkly handbag and put all the usual things inside, like her hallucinogenic lipstick and her diary. She read the letter once more. She could tell it was going to be a brilliant night.

Guards thundered down the hallways and alarms sounded. But they were too late, River ran into the TARDIS, with her hair in a messy bun, with her dress in her arms and her handbag over her shoulder. The doors quickly closed behind her and the TARDIS materialized away. "Hello sweetie!" She greeted him, grinning. "Hello, Doctor Song," he replied, leaning against the TARDIS. He was wearing a white suit top with a black bowtie and black pants. He pulled a lever on the console, smiling, the TARDIS jolting to the side.

River quickly ran to the console pressing a button and turning a dial, the TARDIS becoming more steady.

"Let me go get changed." She bounced up the stairs and down the hallway. The Doctor sighed and smiled pressing a couple more buttons on the TARDIS. She hadn't seen River for ages, he was glad they could spend a fun night together.

Once River had got changed into her crimson dress, the Doctor landed the TARDIS, looking outside. It was a grand looking place, with a desk at the front to order with a door behind it, probably to the kitchen. There were tables with black table cloths, each with a candle and cutlery. There was also a dance floor and a bar. River had heard about the Nebular Starship, it was one of the fanciest places and had views of comets and exploding stars, hence the name.

The Doctor and River were shown to a table right next to a huge window where they sat down, the Doctor straightening a candle on the table. "So," began River, flicking through her book, "Shall we do diaries?"

"Oh, yes," he said, getting his out, looking through the pages.

"Have we done the Byzantium?" asked River.

"um, oh yes, definitely. How about Jim the Fish?"

"Oh Yeah! Jim the Fish, he was great wasn't he?"

"Brilliant! Lake Silencio?"

"Uh…Yes."

The two were interrupted by the waiter, a tall skinny young man. "Sir, Madame, would you like to order drinks?" The Doctor had skimmed the drinks menu, even though it took up a whole two pages. "Uh, yes. I'll take two Vedresh Shakes, please." The waiter left and went into the kitchen. River was delighted, she hadn't had good food in ages, and all the food on the menu looked very fancy. The Doctor gazed out the window as River looked mouthwateringly at the menu. Even though he saw these sights so often, he hardly had the time to appreciate them. He grinned, seeing familiar planets and remembering trips he'd been on.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope chapter 1 was ok... No it wasn't really. This one's better though. I promise! Cross my hearts.

I don't own Doctor Who. Do I really have to say this every chapter? *sigh*

* * *

Suddenly a voice came over the loud speaker. "Welcome, guests. If you look out the window to the right, you'll see the Jarlessi Comet, which orbits past here annually." Everyone dining looked out the window closest to the Doctor and River. It was a spectacular sight. A comet flew past, with a trail of bright colours. It left a smoky path of rainbow colours across the sky. It was over in about thirty seconds, but the trail it left was still quite clear. Everyone could be heard ooing and ahhing, River gazed out the window, looking like a child who was seeing the stars for the very first time. The Doctor smiled at how cute River looked.

"Its great, isn't it?" said the Doctor.

"Its beautiful." River looked back at the Doctor, who was still grinning like the Cheshire cat. The waiter came up to their table again, with their mint green milkshake-looking drinks. "Your drinks." He put them on the table. They had little pink flowers floating on the top. They thanked the waiter who left, but not before putting swirly straws into their drinks. River had _no_ idea what this was, but it looked delicious. She knew she was right when she took the first sip.

"How are you, River?"

"…Well, I did help stop a Raxacoricofallapatioran invasion on Clom, that was pretty exhilarating." Memories came back of River sealing the doors to a spacecraft just as the huge creatures were about to enter, and River flew off just in time to warn the creatures of Clom of an imminent attack. "How about you?"

"I've been up to my usual, I did see Amy and Rory, they told me to say 'Hi' to yo…" The Doctor trailed off, he was listening to something. "What?" asked River. "Shh…" the Doctor shushed her. "Listen,"

River listened inquisitively. He was right. There was a whooshing engine sound, that was rapidly getting faster and louder. They looked around for anything different. All of a sudden, the ship was knocked to the side, sending cutlery and chairs crashing. "What happened?" asked River.

"I don't know!" The Doctor looked at her, confused and concerned. River ran straight to where it had come from, the Doctor looked to make sure everyone was ok before following River. River looked around, but she couldn't see anything different. She was looking at the walls to see if they were damaged at all, and without warning, sparks flew from where it looked like someone was cutting part off the ships wall from the outside. She and the Doctor stood back, but when the wall fell down, they hid behind the corner against the wall.

"What is it?" whispered River. The Doctor was peeking around the corner waiting for something, or someone to emerge. "Shh…" The Doctor hushed River, who looked at her husband disapprovingly, but kept quiet. The Doctor looked at the 'door' expectantly, but when he heard familiar clanking footstep he hid under a table. "What?" asked River Song, scoffing at him.

"Cybermen!" The Doctor whispered. River immediately crouched behind the table, she'd never actually seen Cybermen, but she had sure heard of them.

They saw a group of about five Cybermen enter the ship, marching in formation. "Where is the doctor?" They demanded. River looked at the Doctor as if to say 'what have you been up to?' Everyone else onboard was also hiding behind tables and staying quiet. "Where is the doctor?" the Cybermen ordered. River and her husband could clearly tell that the metal men were not going to leave until they had what they came for.

Him.

* * *

Oh noes! What will happen? Just read the next chapter, duh!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi. I don't own Doctor Who. Now KEEP READING!

"Where is the doctor?" the Cybermen ordered. "Where is Doctor Terrison?" The Doctor and River took a sigh of relief. River noticed a very guilty looking man in the back corner. "Where is Doctor Terrison?" The Cybermen did not get a response.

One of the Cybermen stood forward and walked towards one of the people, put out its arm, and swiftly scanned the person. "You have been identified as Ruby Alison Patterson" then the Cyberman went to the next person and scanned them. "They didn't recognize you?" River whispered.

"Well, I haven't seen the Cybermen since I regenerated." He whispered back, keeping his eye on the Cybermen. "What'll they do when they get to you?" River asked. "Trying not to picture the worst here, River."

She rolled her eyes. But the Cybermen were getting closer. The Doctor closed his eyes and tried to move out of sight. But just as the Cybermen were right by him, River stood up. "Oh…Oh I'm not feeling very well, I think I might faint…" River stood closer too the middle of the floor, stumbling, then falling on the floor. The Doctor quickly moved behind a number of other people who had already been scanned by the steel robots. 'Drama Queen' The Doctor mouthed at her. River scowled, but smiled.

The Cybermen continued scanning the people. The Doctor was still curious as to who this 'Doctor Terrison' was. He knew his question would be answered soon when one of the Cybermen said, "You have been identified as Phillip Terrison." The Doctor peeked over the table. They dragged him by the arms to where the other Cybermen were standing. Doctor Terrison was a tall man with scruffy brown hair and glasses, dressed in a suit.

"Please!" he pleaded, "Please! I didn't know! I didn't mean it!" River got up. "What did he do?" she asked sternly, but curiously. "Please." He begged "You don't want to get into this." The Cybermen answered her. "Doctor Phillip Terrison is charged with planning and leading an attack against the Cybermen, which destroyed half the population." River looked to the man. "You didn't mean it?"

"My colleagues, I thought they were just attacking a small cargo ship! I swear! I knew nothing!" The man was getting emotional, it was annoying. River figured he was innocent, idiotic and gullible, but innocent.

She stood looking at the man and the Cybermen for a minute, then she looked at him and said "Duck." She grabbed her gun from her bag and shot at the Cybermen. People started screaming. "River!" the Doctor yelled. River was confused, her bullets were bouncing off them. "River! They're too strong!" River looked up, panicked.

She hit the Cyberman hard in the head with her gun, throwing it off balance, then knocking down its legs, it fell to the ground. She stood next to her husband, he was armed with his screwdriver.

"Husband! Idea?" The Doctor was also panicking. "RUN!" They ran past the front desk and into the kitchen. The kitchen staff had been looking through the window on the door at what was happening. Grabbing a blowtorch and fly spray, River armed herself. "River!" The Cybermen opened the door, River made a flame thrower and attempted to stop them. Her attempt was unsuccessful, although, River had been waiting for the right time to make her homemade flame thrower.

The Doctor was shocked about the size of the flame his wife had made. River was being cornered by the Cybermen when the Doctor came with a huge fry pan and knocked the Cybermen over. River beamed, but she was also quite bemused. "That worked?" He grinned as River armed herself with a fry pan too. They made their way out of the kitchen and River ran into the TARDIS to find something to stop them. Some of the diners started asking the Doctor questions like, "What's going on?" and "Are we safe?" also, "Who are you?". He was being bombarded by questions when River ran out the TARDIS and yelled, "SHUT UP!" Everyone (including the Doctor) fell silent. "Um, yes. If you could all stay calm, I'll explain what's happening soon."

But just as the Doctor was about to turn around, he was seized by two Cybermen. "River! Help!" The Cybermen scanned the Doctor. "You have been identified as The Doctor. You will come with us." They dragged him through the hole they had made and onto the Cyberman ship. River ran out the TARDIS, just in time to see her husband being dragged into the ship. "River!" he yelled.

"Doctor!" She cried.

The last thing River saw was the look of horror and despair on the Doctor's face as the doors sealed, but he was not scared for himself, he was scared for River, who would chase after him until he was safe.

*gasp* I won't keep you waiting!


	4. Chapter 4

ME NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO OK BYE

* * *

Uneasy, River ran into the TARDIS, flicking switches and turning dials. She swung the screen around to show outside, where the ship was flying away. She started the TARDIS and flew off, frantically following the craft. She ran around the console, the TARDIS groaned as she spun around a wheel. She just couldn't get close enough to land. She anxiously looked at the screen, she could already be too late. Pushing the idea out of her mind, she piloted the TARDIS expertly, but there was only so much she could do with an antique.

The Doctor had stopped struggling, he couldn't get free, but he didn't stop asking questions. "Where are you taking me? Why am I here?" and most importantly, "Why haven't you killed me yet?" If they Cybermen wanted to kill him, (which they always did) they could have done it on the restaurant. Despite his efforts, they weren't answering him, in fact, they weren't saying anything at all.

The Doctors thoughts crossed to River. He should have told her not to follow, that he would have figured something out, but she certainly would have followed. Now they were both going to be in hot water. Around another corner, they came to a room where there were more Cybermen. They dropped the Doctor, who abruptly got up and dusted himself. "What do you want?" he asked, cautiously. He looked over to a machine in the opposite corner of the room. He had never see the Cybermen use technology like this before.

Suddenly a man walked into the room, he was dressed smartly and had reasonable sleek black hair. "Hello Doctor." He spoke with an Irish accent.

"Who are you?" demanded the Doctor, curiously.

"That doesn't concern you."

"Of course it concerns me, why am I here?" The vaguely man reminded him of the Master.

"All you need to know is the Cybermen are now lead by me, and its come to the time for a new age of Cybermen, a stronger and more powerful version."

"But why do you need me?" Even though the Doctor had thought of the answer, he couldn't help but asking.

The Cybermen stood in formation behind the man. "You will be upgraded." They chanted.

River was having no hope at landing the TARDIS onto the Cybermen ship. The TARDIS just couldn't get close enough to materialize onboard. The idea of giving up never even crossed her mind, she was doing everything she could to get there. She ran to the door and opened it up, the TARDIS was still zooming towards the ship, as fast as it could, River noticed a small trapdoor on top of the craft. She ran back to the console, steering the TARDIS as close to the ship as possible, despite the protests of the TARDIS as it groaned and wheezed as she got as close as possible and set the TARDIS to autopilot, making sure it would stay as close as it could, so River would still be able to breathe. She stood at the door, looking down at the six metre jump, knowing she would regret the decision.

Shaking her head, she said "Geronimo." And jumped, landing on the ship with a crash. She held on to the handles and took out her hairpin, picking the lock (proudly) in a matter of seconds. She quietly slipped inside and looked around for the Doctor, armed with her sonic blaster.

* * *

Anyone want to take a guess at who the Irish man is? Hehehe. You don't find it out in the story, soooo...


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Doctor Who. Or that cute Irish guy. Sadly

READ NOW.

* * *

The man had left the room, and the Doctor had looked for a way out, but the doors were deadlock sealed and there was nothing around to disarm them. The Cybermen grabbed the Doctor in their cold metal hands. "You will become a new breed of Cybermen." They took him towards the machine he saw earlier. "No, no, you can't do this!" But the Doctor's protests were doing nothing against the Cybermen. He struggled and tried to break free, but it was no use. The Doctor yelled at the top of his voice, "RIVER!"

"RIVER!" Upon hearing the cry of her lover, she whipped her head around, and ran down the corridor, but she still couldn't distinguish where the voice was coming from. She blasted the lock on the door closest and looked inside, her eyes widened as she saw the room was full of Cybermen. With perfect aim, she shot the Cybermen, they fell to the ground.

She quickly ran out of the room, hearing another, louder and more desperate yell, "RIVER!" she ran down the passageway as fast as she could. She was becoming distressed as she couldn't find where he was. She blasted open a door and connected to a machine, she saw the Doctor, inside a Cyberman suit, only his head was visible.

"Doctor!" she gasped. He was red in the face and his eyes shut. She quickly ran to him; he was still alive. She bent down and looked at the wires behind the machine, but the machine was off, and there was no way she would be able to force it open without killing him. She looked at him with despair, "Doctor!" she yelled at him. "Doctor!" "Doctor listen to me!" she yelled, on the brink of tears, but still her husband was not acknowledging her.

She looked at him in desperation. "Please…" She wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a kiss. She was trying to push back her tears, snuffling a little, hoping with all her heart that all hope was not lost, even though the situation seemed as bad as it would get.

 **Three Minutes Earlier:**

The Doctor's head was throbbing and his mind was racing, the Cybermen had left the room, the machine running, encasing him in a suit of steel, turning him into one of them. "RIVER!" He yelled, desperate. He couldn't stop thinking about how it had come to this, but the only thing he _could_ think about was River, who was _who_ knows where, when she found him… he didn't want to think about that. Every second that passed, he felt more hopeless, and knew that it wouldn't be much longer and he wouldn't be…well… himself, but he held on to what mattered, River. He couldn't let her down.

He felt dizzy and could vaguely hear the fast footsteps entering the room. "Doctor!" the shouts sounded like whispers. But soon it came to him, _River!_ With a heart full of hope, he struggled to break free. "Doctor!" He desperately wanted to yell back, _River!_ But he hadn't the strength. He felt sorrowful as he heard her quiet sobs, desperately wishing he could tell her everything was okay. His heart burst with deep affection as he felt her kiss. He drew a huge breath and gasped, his eyes hastily opened wide. River smiled the biggest smile humanly possible. "Hello Sweetie," she said, overjoyed.

"And _what_ sort of time do you call this?" the Doctor said, tired. They laughed.

"Oh!" River realized he was still stuck inside the Cyberman armor. She grabbed a screwdriver from a shelf on the other wall and screw by screw, freed the Doctor. But as soon as she did, loud alarms sounded, and metal footsteps could be heard coming down the corridor. The both looked at each other, and taking each others hands, they ran down the corridors, River occasionally looking back to blast some Cybermen.

They got to a place where the hallway split, "This way!" the Doctor remembered this was he went. "No," River halted. "This way." Dragging the Doctor involuntary to the left, she found the trapdoor she had come in through. They climbed up the ladder (River going second of course) and out onto the roof of the craft. The Doctor looked up, seeing the TARDIS. "You jumped?" River smiled. "How do we get back up?" River frowned. She had not though of that in all the panic. But suddenly a rope came down from inside the TARDIS, barely reaching down to where the Doctor and River where holding on.

They struggled up the rope, but eventually the climbed inside, out of breath. Once she had pulled the rope back up, she closed the door and ran up to the console, where her husband was steering the TARDIS as far away as possible to the Cyberman ship. The both smiled at each other, until River scowled. "You _stupid_ man!" She slapped him. "Why would you make me go through that!?" His hand on his cheek, he groaned, "River! I would have found a way out."

"You wouldn't have! You were helpless." She crossed her arms and looked to the other side of the TARDIS.

After a pause, the Doctor began, "So…I don't have to take you back straight away."

"Of course not sweetie!" She smiled. Pulling a lever on the console, the Doctor grinned, "Next stop, everywhere."

* * *

Aaaaaaand there's the quote. I hope my first ever story on this site is ok. Please review and tell me how awesome/unawesome I am!


End file.
